


Dreaming

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Magnus dreams of all the things he wants in his life.





	Dreaming

It's everything he's ever wanted.

Magnus' dream cushions him, softens the blow that is sometimes reality when it feels like everything has gone wrong in his day. He is swaddled here, tangled in blankets and Alec's arms as his consciousness dreams up realities he's never thought will be his to have.

There is a wedding. A wedding that he's planned over in minute detail so not a moment of it would dare go wrong. His spouse stands beside him, the love they feel for him radiating so much Magnus can feel it hitting him in waves. Their smile is warm and excited, and their hand a perfect fit in his own.

There is a honeymoon; filled with cocktails and a never-ending stretch of beaches, then hours danced away until the sun comes up. There is love made; between sheets, on couches, even on balconies overlooking sprawling cities from up high so no one can see.

There is a home, that he shares with this person who is his beloved, who knows his every mood and thought, often showering him with gifts when he returns from work just because he wants to. A huge, deep bathtub that they sink into together beneath bubbles, indulging in a different kind from the flute glasses held in their hands. A kitchen where they cook together, and clean, argue goodnaturedly over what groceries go on the list for the next time they go shopping. A wine cabinet full of their favorites along with a well-stocked cocktail table out in the lounge.

There is family. And acceptance. Belonging, and most of all, love. In his dream, no matter how bad his day is going, Magnus knows he can return to this cocoon of sharing an existence with someone who truly accepts him as he is. Magnus doesn't need to try, or to act, or to _be_ anyone but himself; it is a feeling that in reality has always seemed beyond his reach, tauntingly out of his grasp.

At least, it had done, until Alec came into his world. And suddenly that spouse has a face he recognizes, that hand has a warmth he knows as well as his own. It is Alec's love that wraps around him as they wait to be married, Alec who loves him on soft sands, hotel terraces, and every other place they visit together in this world. Alec who dances in their kitchen when they're making dinner together, and Alec who shows up in his apothecary after work with a bouquet of flowers sometimes just because he can.

And it's Alec that he'll have that family with. Alec who will rock their child in his arms when they can't sleep, Alec who will look fit to bursting with pride as between them this currently-faceless child toddles their first tentative steps. Alec's finger that is already adorned with a ring to match his own, and Alec's name that will forever be joined with his. Alec who will be with him forever, literally, like no one else ever has.

In that in-between world between waking and sleeping Magnus feels Alec shift, press a soft kiss to his shoulder and his fingers splay possessively over his stomach. He smiles even though his eyes remain closed, sweeping his hands over Alec's back and lifting up just enough to kiss the top of his head. Though he wakes fully when Alec hugs him, presses a kiss into his neck before lurching from the bed.

"Alexander?"

"Just the bathroom," Alec calls, his voice that beautiful sleepy pitch that just adds to Magnus' already content smile.

Magnus turns on to his side, safe in the knowledge that when Alec climbs back into bed he'll curl around him, tuck his knees behind his own and wrap him back up in his arms. He feels the bed jostle, turns to press his smile into his pillow and sinks into Alec's warmth, sighing at the sleepy kisses to the back of his neck.

"You were dreaming," Alec whispers, splaying his fingers wide against his chest.

"I was."

"It was something good."

"How can you tell?"

"Because," Alec says, kissing his neck again, "you felt happy."

Magnus smiles at Alec's logic, wriggles to get even more comfortable, and drifts back into the dream world that is his to come.


End file.
